


Number 17

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drunken Kissing, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: meeting at a party whilst drunk au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 17

Tyler is probably very, very drunk.

"I am probably very, very drunk," he slurs to himself as he trips over a rug.

 _What's a rug doing there?_ he thinks to himself as he sprawls out onto the ground. _Whose idea was that?_

He thinks about maybe getting up, but up seems so... _far,_ and Tyler decides that the rug is quite comfortable. He hums absentmindedly to himself, tapping a rhythm along.

He gets really into it, humming a little tune and tapping out a best. He has to remember it for later. Tyler's thinking about getting his phone out and recording his awesome tune and beat when something lands on top of him.

Some _one,_ it seems, if the squirming is anything to go by.

"What's a rug doing here?" the someone mutters under his breath. "Whose idea was that?"

Tyler squirms until the guy rolls off of him.

"Hey," the guy says, sounding only mildly indignant.

"Hey," Tyler echoes.

"Why was I on top of you?" he asks.

"You fell on me," Tyler explains.

"Oh," the guy says. There's a pause. "Am I drunk?"

Tyler shrugs. "Dunno. I think I am, though."

The guy nods very seriously. "I'm Josh," he says.

"I'm drunk," Tyler replies.

"I know," Josh says.

Tyler nods.

"Do you think that maybe we should kiss?" Josh asks.

Tyler considers this. "Maybe," he says.

Josh nods. "I think we should."

"Why?"

"Because I'm really hot and also you have nice lips."

Tyler nods very seriously. "Okay then."

They lean in, except they miss and Tyler ends up kissing Josh's chin. It's a very nice chin, Tyler decides. A bit stubbly though.

"Why'd you kiss my chin?" Josh asks.

"I missed," Tyler explains, and tries again, managing to kiss Josh's lips this time.

Josh has very nice, soft lips. They kind of taste like beer, but that's all right. Tyler's fairly certain his taste like gross fruity drinks that have way more alcohol than they seem to.

Way more.

"I'm getting kind of sleepy," he says, pulling back from their kiss.

Josh nods slowly. "Me too," he says. "We should take a nap. A catnap."

This apparently strikes Josh as hilarious, and he giggles into Tyler's shoulder. Tyler doesn't know what's so funny, but he chuckles a little anyways.

"Okay," Tyler says once Josh has calmed down. "Let's take a nap."

Curling up next to Josh, Tyler resolves to kiss him some more when they wake up. The rug is very soft and good for napping on.

 _That's why it's here,_ he thinks to himself as he drifts off to sleep. _For napping with a Josh._

**Author's Note:**

> Find prompts [here](http://solo-chaos.tumblr.com/post/96228144689/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic) and request them [here](http://www.solo-chaos.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
